cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Road To Glory (iPW)
The Road To Glory was a preliminary tournament held in ICONic Pro Wrestling. The purpose of the tournament was to determine which wrestlers would be competing for iPW’s Global Heavyweight and Legendary Championships. Three different stages were organized for the twenty wrestlers signed to the roster, where every man had an opportunity to earn points. The eight wrestlers who finished the three stages with the most points would advance to a single-elimination bracket, where the winner would become the Global Heavyweight Champion. The bottom twelve would compete in two separate battle royals, with the two winners of those matches going on to face each other for the Legendary Championship. Stage 1 The tournament began with a twenty man over-the-top-rope battle royal. It took place on 21 February 2013. This stage would also mark the official debut of iPW as an active CAW promotion. The final six competitors in the match would earn a guaranteed 2 points, while the runner-up would receive 4 points and the winner would receive 6 points. Stage 2 The next stage of the tournament would feature five tag team matches. The teams were decided by random order based on the order of entry and the order of elimination in the previous stage. The winners of these matches would earn 3 points. Stage 2 took place on 1 March 2013. * Lemarcus Carter was originally scheduled to be Blackrose's tag team partner, but forfeited his spot in the Road To Glory tournament prior to the match. Stage 3 The final preliminary stage of the tournament featured a soft return to the format of Stage 1, in which there would be five over-the-top-rope battle royals. However, the catch to these matches were that the final two competitors left in each battle royal would then continue on in a normal singles match with pinfalls and submissions. The winners in this stage would receive 4 points while the runner-ups would receive 2 points. The men who were eliminated over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor, in the battle royal phase would not receive points. Stage 3 took place on 30 March 2013. * Brent Harvanator was originally scheduled to be in the opening match, but forfeited his spot in the Road To Glory tournament prior to the match. The Long Walk On 6 April 2013, iPW Founder Joshua Bishop officially announced the next stage of the Road To Glory tournament, titled The Long Walk. Now with the brackets for the iPW Global Heavyweight Championship and the iPW Legendary Championship finalized, it was announced that there would be two nights of competition to allow the quarter-final and semi-final rounds of the Global Heavyweight Championship bracket to complete. The finalists would go on to iPW's first official event, Iconic Revolution, to compete for the iPW Global Heavyweight Championship. The Long Walk also featured two separate battle royals held under normal stipulations, featuring the 10 Superstars who failed to make the cut for the final 8 and were now competing for the iPW Legendary Championship. The winners of those two battle royals, like the two finalists in the Global Heavyweight Championship bracket, would meet at Iconic Revolution to crown the iPW Legendary Champion. The event took place on 5 May and 6 May 2013. Night 1 (5 May 2013) 1 Smokey was ambushed by Brent Harvanator and Lemarcus Carter pre-match. Following this assault, Connor announced his affiliation with Carter & Harvanator. The three men called themselves "Sacrament." In response to these actions, the iPW President banned outside interference in any match throughout the remainder of the Road to Glory tournament. 2 This match was held under No-Disqualification with No Countouts by order of the iPW President. Night 2 (6 May 2013) Category:IPW